


Arms of an Angel

by DiaMarie



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaMarie/pseuds/DiaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short poem about Rue's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arms of an Angel

The mockingjays whistling still in yonder trees,  
a cry of primal terror,  
her eyes go wide, then scrunched in pain,  
the sharpened spear embedded in her gut,  
the arms of an angel surrounding her, comforting her,  
a sweet voice lulling her to sleep, to death,  
she staggers and collapses upon the bloody ground.


End file.
